Lucy Van Pelt
Lucy Van Pelt is an anti-hero and the deuteragonist in the Peanuts franchise. She is voiced by Hadley Belle Miller. She is Also One of Waldo's Ex-Girlfriends Goal *To get revenge on Charlie Brown (formerly) Lucy is very similar to little miss bossy from Mr. Men and Little Miss and Jade from Bratz She is the second oldest of the Peanuts characters She is being so bossy Her favorite colour is blue About the Character Lucy is characterized as sarcastic and ironic girl. She teases and satirizes the other characters in Peanuts, particularly Charlie Brown and her brother Linus. Appearance Lucy has short black hair in two minibuns and a light skin tone she wears a blue dress with buttons and black and white shoes her bow is coloured blue the same colour as her dress, and in the winter, she wears blue trousers and a yellow coat and a blue winter hat. Quotes * "Charlie Brown, you blockhead!" * "Linus, time to get up. You don't want to be late for school. GET UP!" * "Franklin and Peppermint Patty are on my team!" * "And now, for my famous Triple Axel. Prepare to be amazed!" * "You blockhead! I should have known. What kind of person tries to fly a kite in the middle of winter? Do you ever know when to give up? You get that kite to fly. Why? Because you're Charlie Brown!" * "Beethoven Schmeetoven. Maybe he will appreciate my natural beauty." * "AAAUGH!" * "She's not that pretty." * "No dogs!" * "You're being ridiculous, Charlie Brown." * "Pretty face? PRETTY FACE?! I HAVE A PRETTY FACE! HOW COME MY FACE DOSEN'T MAKE YOU NERVOUS?! HOW COME YOU CAN TALK TO ME CHARLIE BROWN?!" * "Look at this mirror, Charlie Brown. This is the face of failure. A classic faliure. Don't you think girls like faliures, Charlie Brown?" * "Let me let you in a little secret, Charlie Brown. If you really want to impress girls aka people you need to show them you're a winner." * "Of course, when I say "you", you know I don't mean "you personally. That would be 5 cents please." * "Ahh. Nickels, Nickels, Nickels. What a beautiful sound." * "Charlie Brown? As a psychiatrist, I'm surprised to see you here. A person with all your insecurities wouldn't enter a talent show. I'm..." * "I gotta slug you! Ugh! I've been kissed by a dog! I've got dog germs! Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some Iodine!" * "Oh, Schroeder." * "Ahh! Let's get out of here! Ahh!" * "Nope. Uh-uh. Yes! Schroeder! There's no denying it, it was written in the cards." * "This can't be right out of my way! Mr. Perfect: Charlie Brown? It must be a typo! I don't believe it! I won't believe it! I demand a recount!" * "Have you all lost you're minds?!" * "You have what is referred to as irrational fear." * "Hey, kid! Where do you think you're going?" * "How are you going to get it home smarty pants?" * "Huh, pretty smart." * "What am I saying?" * "Charlie Brown, I hate to admit it you blockhead, but public opinion leads me to believe that after all these years, I may have been wrong about you. This is not easy for me! MY WHOLE WORLD HAS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!" * HA! I knew it!" * "A dog that flies?! This is the dumbest thing I've ever read!" * "AAAUGH! I've got dog germs!" * "I do! Oh. I mean, I will." * "Charlie Brown is a kite?" * "Charlie Brown is flying a kite!" * "Out of my way! I really to tell you something to you, you blockhead. You're still full of surprises. Good ol' Charlie Brown!" Category:Characters Category:Peanuts characters Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Grumpy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Black hair Category:Ex-girlfriends